


It Doesn't Always Make Sense

by TymBunn



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [10]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, mentions of cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TymBunn/pseuds/TymBunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 14</p>
<p>Deacon finds a dress, and Eric finds out that it isn't the only one the Railroad agent has on him</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Doesn't Always Make Sense

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ~~Genderswapped~~ Crossdressing

"I'll let you know right now." Deacon started, rummaging through an extremely mouldy box as he pulled out a glittering swash of fabric at was miraculously untouched for over two hundred years. "I would rock this, ten outta ten." 

Eric paused, pushing his glasses up his nose with a squint. There was a moment before he took the specs off, cleaned them on his pants before placing them back on his nose. "That's a dress..." He stated. 

Deacon flattened the fabric against his body over the flannel shirt and armour. “Yeah, you’re right. Fifteen out of ten.” He almost sounded serious with consideration, and Eric didn’t exactly doubt that he wasn’t just joking around. He had seen the other Railroad agent in worse so the dress would just be the sparkling cherry on top. 

Yet when Deacon suddenly slung the dress towards Eric he had to force himself to not shout out a swear. The fedora was nearly knocked from his head, and the Sole Survivor knocked it off anyway when he tugged the dress away.  
“Your turn for the fashion show, _Erica_ .” Deacon snatched a pair of sunglasses that were definitely not fashionable – as the label stated, a horrid lie – and shoved them into Eric’s metal covered chest. “See, we’ll even match.”

There was a moment before it seemed to sink into the older male, and he looked towards Deacon with an expression that was caught between amusement, disbelief and some form of disappointment.  
“You carry around a dress? Just for situations like this?”


End file.
